clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flystar55555
Flystar55555 is a superhero. He has saved many lives before. Superpowers Telekinesis (can control things with mind) Ability to Fly Pyrokinesis (can control fire with mind) Shapeshifting Super Strength (can lift things 1,000,000 times his own weight) Super Speed (can run 1,000 MPH) Super Senses (can see 1,000,000x, can hear 1,000,000 miles away, and can smell 1,000,000 miles away) Invisibility Invisible Tracker Modes Like Explorer, Flystar has modes. In all of his modes, he is completely aware that he has modes. Smart Mode: The mode you will see him most in. Much like Sporty Mode. Insane Mode: The mode that laughs the most and is the most insane. He has swirly eyes (red and green) and speaks very manaically. Sporty Mode: He is the best at sports. Much like Smart Mode, the only differences are that Smart Mode is smarter and Sporty Mode is sportier. Manner Mode: The mode that most often appears at meals. He is the most mannered. Evil Mode: Even Flystar has evil in him somewhere! He is much like Evilface, but he has the invisible tracking power. Very rare mode. Confession Mode: The mode when Flystar's modes argue with each other. Since it's super rare, the arguement have had Smart Mode and Insane Mode, Insane Mode and Sporty Mode, and Manner Mode and Insane Mode. Super rare mode. Trivia *Flystar is immune to all kinds of Ditto. *Flystar has a worst enemy. *Flystar is the only person who can hurt Winston. (with his fireballs) *Flystar is the only living of his kind. (along with Evilface) *Flystar is 12 years old. *Flystar is actually brothers with Evilface, Flystar being the older. Quotes *''Flystar finds Mabel alone on the street'' Flystar (to Mabel): Hello, fellow creature! Mabel: Who in the what are you? Flystar: I'm Flystar! Mabel: I don't really care who you are, but your going down! Flystar: Oh yeah! Take this! (Flystar lifts a giant screen TV, floating it above Mabel. Flystar drops it on Mabel) Mabel: Get this TV off of me you doofus! Flystar: Just shush! (Flystar gets a roll of duct tape, putting a strap of it on Mabel's mouth) Mabel: Hmmp! Hmmmmp! HMMMMMMP! *''Flystar greets Winston in a cave'' Winston: Hello! Your a cute little guy! (Winston picks Flystar up, squeezing Flystar to death) Flystar: Get off of me you big squeezing moron! (Flystar fires a fireball at Winston's legs, causing him to drop Flystar) Winston: Owweee! Flystar: And THAT'S how the Flystar does it! *''Flystar sees Penghis Khan'' Flystar: Greetings, little creature! Penghis Khan: Who are you? Flystar: I'm Flystar, a superhero! Penghis Khan: Penghis Khan will smack you with a fish! Flystar: I warn you... (Penghis Khan pulls out his fish. When it about hits Flystar, Flystar grabs it and pulls it out of Penghis Khans grip) Penghis Khan: Give Penghis Khan the fish back! Flystar: No! Now my little payment... (Flystar swings the fish at Penghis Khan. Penghis Khan gets smacked by the fish and is blown away several feet) Penghis Khan: Ugh! Penghis Khan get fish back! Penghis Khan will! Flystar: Ok, you'll get your fish back, but one thing must be added! (Flystar burns the fish with a fireball) Penghis Khan: Thank you! Now Penghis Khan will smack other penguins with fish! See also *Evilface55555 *Flystar55555's Adventures *The Land Of Flystar55555 Category:Penguins Category:Characters